1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a common mode filter and a method of manufacturing the common mode filter.
2. Background Art
With the recent technological advancement, a growing number of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, home electronic appliances, PCs, PDAs and LCDs, have been changed from analog systems to digital systems. Moreover, owing to the increased amount of processed data, the electronic devices are required to be faster.
As the electronic devices are digitized and become faster, the electronic devices can be increasingly sensitive to irritation from outside. That is, any small abnormal voltage or high-frequency noise brought into the internal circuitry of an electronic device from the outside can cause a damage to the circuitry or a signal distortion.
Sources of the abnormal voltage and noise that cause the circuitry damage or signal distortion of the electronic device include lightning, discharging of static electricity that has been charged in human body, switching voltage generated in the circuitry, power noise included in the electric source voltage, unnecessary electromagnetic signal or electromagnetic noise, etc.
In order to prevent the circuitry damage or signal distortion of the electronic device, a filter needs to be installed to prevent the abnormal voltage and high-frequency noise from being brought into the circuitry. Particularly, a common mode filter is often installed in, for example, a high-speed differential signal line in order to remove common mode noise.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0033644 (laid open on Apr. 9, 2012).